Twisted Time
by animedarkfan angel
Summary: Kagome is finally out of school, but wants to stop being such a burden on her family, so she goes on a strange job interview... but why does Inuyasha smell Naraku after her interview? could he be in her time? romantic pairing InuKag, SeshRin, MirSan,


Disclaimer: disclaimers are the saddest thing that I've ever had to write. Wouldn't you cry if you had to say that you don't own Inuyasha! Cuz I don't Cries

Okays, well this is my very first attempt at a non-angsty fic. (Who knows…half way through I may revert…but I'm in a program! It's AA… Angst-writers Anon. it's a 12 step program….- hehe. Ah well… please after reading review…lemme know how I'm doing.

Oh, and I would like to get give thanks to GothycCoalChamber, thanks so much! hits Inuyasha beside her 'say thank you, Inuyasha' 'feh… thanks GothycCoalChamber' -hehe

Kagome climbed out of the well with a very audible 'umph' damn it! My back is killing me. My feet are killing me and I'm starving and tired….well, really Kagome, this is a pretty good day, since your head doesn't hurt

Nodding to herself, Kagome picked up the gargantuan backpack that had been flung over the side of the well previously, and marched out of the tiny shack that housed the old well.

Turning back to look at the time portal Kagome gave a silent 'thank you' to the well and closed the doors to its house.

Walking to her destination of the old shrine before her, she was extremely glad that she got there as early as she did, since there weren't any stray visitors or tourists visiting, who would question a girl coming from the well house carrying a giant yellow bag.

"Oi wench!"… Or question a bounding Hanyou

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here!" Kagome looked very disappointed. She had purposely left early so as to avoid the arguments that was ensue, if she had told the Hanyou before her, who had an evident face of upset.

"And what, prey tell, are you doing in your own time!"

Kagome cocked an eyebrow and looked at the boy, whom she has adored for the past 4 years. "Firstly, do you even realize how idiotic that sounds? Secondly, I'm here for a job interview."

Inuyasha looked as if he wanted to be upset, but clear confusion appeared on his features. He bent at his waist and looked at Kagome in the eyes. "A job interview? As in working…here! YOU ALREADY HAVE A JOB, DAMMIT! YOU'RE A FREAKING JEWEL DETECTOR!"

Kagome was furious. But didn't let it show. She stayed calm "count to 10 Kagome… 1, 2, 3, 4…sit boy"

The slam to the ground woke all of the patrons inside the shrine behind her and sent scattering any birds that were in near by bushes

"Much better. I always knew counting made you feel less upset." Kagome turned on her heels and walked into the house humming. She knew the argument was far from over, but in her head she heard a quiet 'ding' round 1: Kagome 1, Inuyasha a big fat zero

As she slid open the door to the house she saw her mother coming down the stairs in a house robe. "Well hello Kagome. Was that Inuyasha I heard out side?" Kagome's mom yawned and kissed her on the cheek as Kagome made her way upstairs.

"Yes. It was him. Sorry for waking up the neighborhood"

"I don't think you woke up the whole neighborhood… just us. And we had to get up anyways"

"Well, His highness should be making is way in soon, so you can greet him if you want. I need to get ready"

Kagome's mother was now talking to her from the bottom of the stairs while Kagome was leaning on her doorpost

"Oh that's right you have a job interview today, I completely forgot dear. I made plans to talk to Souta's teacher. I won't be able to drive you."

"Oh maaaan" Kagome slumped her shoulders at the news

"Could Inuyasha take you my dear?"

"Could I take her where!" Kagome's mother turned her head to the voice coming from the door. Inuyasha looked very disgruntled. More then usual, and she could tell he wanted to yell, but was keeping his anger in check for her. He always tried to be a good little Hanyou around Kagome's mother.

Mainly because she is the closest thing he has to a real mother. Or at least one that has no qualms telling him to sit up straight, tells him to use cutlery instead of hands to eat…then proceeds to teach him how to use cutlery. And many other things that he missed out on with a lack of a mother.

"Oh hello Inuyasha, come inside. I was wondering if you could do me a favor, and take Kagome to her job interview."

"Nothing doing…er…I mean no. She already has a job, and with school and the shards to find she has no time for another job! I already consented to allow her to come back for those test, which I think are a waste of time, but now this! And she didn't even ask me! No way!"

The last sentence brought a few things into perspective for Kagome's mother oh. I see. He's upset she didn't consult him Kagome's mother smiled to herself, and continued to look at the boy in red standing in front of the now closed door. The smallest wave of the classic 'lost-puppy' look past over him, and her smiled broadened.

"Kagome, go get dressed dear, I guess I'll have to take you. And Souta will just have to wait, since Inuyasha won't take you."

Kagome smiled at her mother realizing she was using reverse psychology on the poor boy he wont even know what hit 'em! My mother is amazing with that stuff! "Um, alright mum, I'll be quick"

Kagome's mother made her way into the kitchen, turning on a pot for tea. "Sit down Inuyasha, your just gonna have to wait or go back to your own time if you can't take her"

don't really like those choices either "Keh"

"Well, I guess I'm going to go wake up Souta and tell him I won't be able to be there for him. He'll be crushed. But Kagome needs this job."

"Doshite?"

"Well… because now that school is almost over for her, she needs a job. Plus supplying your little excursions has added a lot of weight to our budget, your Ramen, medical supplies, the camping gear she goes through, it all costs money, Inuyasha"

"I know that." His ears slightly drooped. Inuyasha hadn't really thought that all that stuff would cause havoc on her family gah, I'm such a selfish baka.

Kagome's mother saw his ear move and inwardly squealed no wonder my daughter is always raving about them. They are adorable! clearing her throat to get her mind back to the topic at hand Inuyasha looked up at her.

"Oh, Inuyasha speaking of Ramen, do you want some? Did you have breakfast today, before you left?"

"No I didn't but that's ok. I'm not hungry, but the wenc…um, Kagome didn't eat so you might want to make her something. And not Ramen. She doesn't like ramen for breakfast"

"I see. Well neither do I. but she should eat something before she goes to her interview. I'll pour her some cereal" Kagome's mother made her way to a side cabinet and found Souta's cereal. Something full of sugar. Peering over her shoulder she saw Inuyasha deep in though. Good, I'm getting to him. And Kagome should not have this type of cereal before a job interview. I guess I'll make her some scrambled eggs instead

Putting the box back and opening the fridge she pulled out some eggs, butter and cream.

Setting the contents on the counter she started a frying pan to get it hot.

"Doshite?"

"Why what, Inuyasha?" Kagome's mother didn't turn around; she started to crack the eggs into a bowl.

"Why don't you ask me for any payment? Really this is my thing. I'm the one that drags her back to my time to search for shards. I'm the only one that really eats the Ramen, granted I don't use any of the tents or sleeping bags, but neither would Kagome if she didn't come back with me"

"Its Kagome's decision to go with you. Trust me; she can be stubborn if she wants to be…"

"I know. Trust me, I know…"

"As I was saying, she's stubborn, and if she didn't want to go, she wouldn't. And plus she has a huge heart. For her, helping with this hunt is everything to her. Anyways, your payment is made daily"

"It is?" Inuyasha was fiddling with one of his claws. He was feeling very bad at the moment.

"Yes. She comes back and tells me of the dangerous things all of you do. And every single time she tells me with confidence about the stories. Then she goes back down that well with all of that stuff she needs money for, only to put herself in danger again"

Inuyasha cringed. He thought she was getting mad at him for putting her in danger, as well as having to pay for all of the stuff they use.

"But she does it all happily. You know why? Because of you. She tells me how often you save her life. Many times risking your own. Not only for her but for all of her family"

Kagome's mother poured in the cream and the butter was now simmering in the pan, as she beat the living crap out of the eggs in the bowl.

"Family?"

"Hai. Shippou is like a son to her, Sango is like her sister, Miroku is like a distant brother…I guess more like a cousin, but still a very close friend, Kaede is like a grandmother" Kagome's mother was now using the spatula she had in her hand as a wand, of sorts and using it to accentuate names as she said them.

"Yeah I guess…"

"Then there is you"

Kagome's mother was now pouring in the eggs to the pan but she could still see Inuyasha's ear perk up at her mention of him, in Kagome's life.

"Me?"

"What about him?"

Inuyasha looked at the door to find Kagome dressed in a black pinstripe pantsuit, with a red silk button up shirt. Her black hair was pinned back, and she was looking very professional.

"Oh nothing dear, we were talking about all of your friends back in the feudal era. I'm making scrambled eggs for you and Souta, and they're almost done. So sit down."

Kagome smiled nervously, Inuyasha had yet to look away from her. "Um, thanks mum, don't know how much I can eat though. My stomach is flip flopping"

"That'll pass dear. Just breathe deeply"

"Breath yes…breath" Inuyasha had no explanation why he said it, but he did.

"Um, yes. What Inuyasha said, dear." Kagome's mum started to scrape out half of the eggs for Kagome and the other half on another plate for Souta.

"Ok, well, you eat that, and I'll go and tell Souta that I can't…"

"Don't bother. I'll take Kagome" Inuyasha sounded defeated, but neither Kagome or her mother cared how mother does it I'll never know

All that could be seen was a red and black blur above the building.

Inuyasha wanted to get there and leave, as fast as possible. Kagome had told him it would take about 45 minutes, and that he could wait in the lobby. This didn't make him any happier

"So Kagome, what are you interviewing for?" He moved his head back so she could hear him. The speed that they were going at made the air sound loud.

Kagome leaned forward a bit more on his back to try and talk into his ear.

"It's a medical facility. They're taking beginner level people. It'll help me a lot back when we're fighting Naraku, since I'll learn some more medical tricks."

"Is it just medicine? Like a doctor's office?"

"No, it's a research and test lab, but it does have a doctors office in the place for some of the patients that live there."

"Oh."

"Just one more block Yash. We're making great time. We'll be there WAY early, so if you want we could slow down and I could point out some stuff to you."

Inuyasha complied. Not that he was really into sight seeing. He had already taken a couple of days the first time he came to this era, and looked around. It was more for the fact that he could tell she wanted to, as well as it meant he got to carry her around a bit more.

It was evident to everybody, his feelings for her. Even his mother hinted to him a few times that she knew and Miroku openly talked to him about telling her, but the only person who was oblivious was Kagome.

The same was the other way around. Her feelings were on her sleeve. Her mother was constantly hinting at her about him. And Sango openly talked to her about telling him, but the only person oblivious to her feelings was Inuyasha.

Inuyasha slowed down to a walk and jumped off of the building they were on into an alley way, so no one would see them. Kagome straightened his hat, and took his hand, which caused Inuyasha to turn a very noticeable pink.

They walked toward the medical building, but she would tell him facts he didn't know. Ones he actually cared about.

"Over on that corner, with the hot dog vendor, my dad and I would always stop on the first of the summer and get hot dogs. It was a tradition."

"What's a hot dog?"

"It's not what it sounds like Inuyasha, you don't have to panic. It's just a name for something you eat"

"I wasn't panicking bitch"

"Sure ya weren't dog boy. Anyways, over there across the street, my dad told me once, is where him and my mum first kissed. Apparently it was raining and they were trying to get into the nearest building, but they gave up, and just allowed themselves to get soaked. And then they kissed"

Inuyasha felt the slight change in pressure on his hand. She was squeezing a bit more tightly. And he could see her slow down as she peered on that spot she had mentioned.

"He loved your mother a lot, didn't her?"

"Yeah."

"He loved you a lot didn't he?"

"Yeah"

"You miss him a lot, don't you" by then they had stopped moving and just staring across the street to the spot of history.

"Yes and no. I miss him so much, but I know he's here with me. I know when I go into that interview today; he'll be at my side."

Inuyasha nodded his head and squeezed her hand back. I wish I could tell her. I'm here for you as well Kags. I'll be right near you, as long as you want me to. Even when you don't.

"Anyways, I have a few more minutes, I guess we should get going or I'll be late"

"Um yeah, sure"

Kagome lead the way since she held a card with the address in her hand. She stopped at a tall glass building that had 2 security guards in front of the building. When Kagome attempted to walk through the doors one of the guards on her left stepped in front of her, earning a growl from Inuyasha. Luckily only Kagome could hear it and squeezed his hand back.

"I'm sorry miss, but you're not allowed in the building."

"I'm here for an interview."

"Name" the other guard held up a clip board.

"Higurashi Kagome."

"She checks out. Ok, but your friend can't come, unless he's on the list."

"No, I doubt if he is" she turned around to face him "do you mind waiting out here?"

"No, but you wouldn't like it if I killed these 2 guys to come in with you, would you?"

"No not really."

"Fine, I'll stay out here. When you're done, wait in front of these doors. I'll watch. I don't want you to go anywhere else; do I make myself clear, Kagome?"

"Yes yes fine fine."

"I'll wait until you're in." Kagome nodded her head at the protective Hanyou, and was glad he was there. She wasn't sure she could actually walk into those doors, without knowing he was right behind her.

The guard on the left handed her a 'VISITOR' badge, and took out a metal detector wand.

Kagome immediately turned around to look at the Hanyou. And whispered, knowing he would hear it.

"Don't do anything. It's ok. It's for protection, Yash"

The one guard proceeded to wave the wand over her…then in-between her legs, then over her chest

Kagome smiled, she heard the many growls from behind her, knowing whom they came from.

"Ok, all done missey. You're going to the 5th floor. Please return your badge at the front desk over there when your done." The guard first pointed to the set of steel brushed elevators, then to the only thing that was in the large marble lobby, which was a security desk.

"Ok, thanks." She turned around as she opened the doors. "Bye Yash, wish me luck." With that she was gone and the two security guards stood back at their posts looking at the boy.

They were both easily 7 foot. Towering over him, with muscles galore.

feh, I could easily take them out and force my way in there. But Kagome would get mad. Then her mom would get mad. Better to just wait

Inuyashya jumped up onto the building across the street from to have a bird's eye view of the front doors. Wench! Leaving me like some dog to wait for her. Well, I just won't!

an hour later

I wont wait for her, I'll leave! That's what I'll do.

A second later the doors swing open for the first time since Kagome went into the glass building. Only to let the same girl out.

feh, yeah NOW she comes out when I was about to leave… who's kidding who. I wouldn't have. Stupid me, I guess

Inuyasha went to the side of the building to jump down into the alley way, so no one would see him. He hit a garbage can, and sent it sprawling.

Kagome from the other side of the street thanked the two guards and stood in front of the doors where Inuyasha had told her to wait.

She saw him sauntering out from in-between two building. He must have been on top of one of them waiting for me Kagome smiled and hiked up her purse that was on her shoulder.

Inuyasha crossed the busy traffic by j-walking. All the cars on the 4 lane street came to a screeching halt, while Inuyasha acted as if he didn't even notice them.

As soon as he reached her he was growling low in his chest and his ears were plastered to his head, underneath his hat. He hated cars.

Kagome giggled at him. "Silly puppy, you're not supposed to do that!"

"I had to get across some how didn't I? And I couldn't exactly hop over, or you'd get mad, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, yes I would. Well…the interview went well… I think I got the job, the starting pay…Inuyasha? Are you even listening to me? Stop sniffing me!"

"C'mon Wench. We need to talk."

While Kagome was talking he was slowly sniffing her. First her hair, then her hands, then her bag. He grabbed her, when she questioned it and dragged her onto his back, to bound away.

"Ok, but can we start up, away from crowds. I don't really want to go flying into the air in front of people."

Inuyasha gave another growl. I thought she liked flying on my back

Looking at his forelorn face she knew what he was thinking. "It's not that Inuyasha. I like it when you let me ride on your back, it's just I don't want to share it with anybody else." She said as she squeezed his neck.

He kept her on his back and moved to the nearest alley and bounded onto the fire-escape that was in it, then onto the building tops.

"Now… do you mind telling me why you were sniffing me?"

Inuyasha growled and turned to her "Sure, as long as you don't mind telling me why you smell of Naraku."


End file.
